If You Only Knew
by ME-MK4ever
Summary: Have you ever thought about what life would be like if everyone knew your secrets? Would you be able to stand it? Or would it all be too much? See what Sakura decides...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in the least. This is purely something out of my own twisted mind. It has absolutely nothing to do with the actual series.**

**'Cause if I did own Naruto it would revolve around Sakura and her Harem!**

**It would also have yaoi in the mix!**

Sakura hoped that with this song she could get the truth out there for him and all to see...all of the stuff she had been holding inside, afraid to let out. But it was finally time and she was ready.

'_Today is the day_,'she thought. '_The day where Gaara and everyone will know of all the things that I have been so afraid to tell them..._'

As Sakura looked out into the crowd she felt her confidence slowly start to slip away, but then she saw her boyfriend Gaara sitting right there up front, she felt ready to face the world. And as the curtains were pulled back and the spotlight was on her and the band, Sakura felt herself shine. And as she started the lyrics for the song, she felt a freedom that she never had before. Freedom from all the shit in her life and all the burdens she had.

It was if a weight that she had been carrying for too long had finally been lifted off her shoulders and she was at last free.

As she started singing about all the pain and abuse she was put through, she just hoped that he would understand. And not push her away like the trash she knew that she is. '_When this is over and if he doesn't care for me anymore I will do what I should have to start with._'

While she was singing her heart out she kept her eyes closed because she didn't want to see the expression on his face. To see his face go from the love that she knew was there to the hate that she knew was to come.

The disappointment in her for letting her father and family do what they did to her. The disappointment for her not being able to push them away, and get away from their abuse.

As the song came to an end, Sakura had tears in her eyes from the knowledge that he would turn from her, with hate and disgust in his eyes.

When the song had ended, and the stage had gone completely dark, she just stood there and hoped that no one thought any differently about her. She stood there with tears in her eyes, just staring at Gaara hoping that he would understand. But he just sat there with an emotionless expression. Sakura hoped that this wouldn't change anything about their relationship. The whole room was completely silent, as if they didn't know what to do. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, not the silence, not her boyfriend acting as if he wasn't there and that she wasn't looking at him, nor could she take the looks of pity from those who had helped her through this and had helped her get the courage to do this, so she ran off the stage crying thinking that no one really cared, never hearing the audience slowly start clapping and giving her a standing ovation, and she never saw Gaara finally look up to the stage where she would have been with eyes that told everyone that he understood.

As she raced out of the auditorium and to her black and red Kawasaki Ninja, the only thought on her mind was that Gaara didn't care for her anymore and that he wanted nothing to do with her or her troubled past. She got on her bike and sped off down the rain-slicked roads, heading for the place that she _thought_ that no one could find her, that one place where she decided that she would end it all.

She figured that since no one seemed to accept her in life, that she was better off dead. Later when she arrived she looked at the beauty that surrounded her, the beauty of the place she had found in the forest a little ways outside of her town. Right in front of her there were giant waterfalls that went from big to small, off to either side of her, you could barely see the path that the deer had created and that if you weren't careful you would lose your way. And then all around her you could see the most beautiful flowers that seemed to really thrive at night.

As she sat and pondered on all the things that had happened in her life, all the shit she went through with her parents, mostly her father, how her own siblings hated her, and how the ones she had thought were friends were just using her. She thought about how her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her and how he constantly lied to her. And then she thought of Gaara, how she loved him, and how she wished things hadn't turned out this way.

And as she pulled the gun out and pointed it at herself, she thought of how she would never be able to tell him how she felt for him and how she always would. Even if he hated her for all eternity.

She pulled the trigger...

Gaara came upon the clearing just in time to see Sakura shoot herself. He ran to her and fell down on his knees and grabbed her and held her to him as the life drained from her body.

Gaara grabbed the gun from her lifeless hand and held it for a moment, thinking.

"Forgive me Sakura; I have failed you when you needed me the most. But don't worry; I will never leave your side again!"

And with that promise, Gaara put the gun to his head in the exact same spot that Sakura had just shot herself and pulled the trigger.

The police had said in the paper that it was a double suicide depicting the relationship between the two as an abusive relationship, saying that Garra beat her.

But there are people that know what really happened, and they would forever hold the truth in their hearts. And the guilt that they didn't do anything to help the two through the most troubling time in their relationship, and forever regretting that they weren't better friends.


End file.
